SEEING COLORS
by 2Q2BSTR8
Summary: Just a little challenge a friend gave me and thought I should share. BT PWP


**SEEING COLORS**

Tara smiled lightly as she retightened her towel around herself. She had just moved to Sunnydale and from what little she had seen, at first she had thought she would hate this town, but that was before she had met _her. _She sucked in a breath just thinking about it and leaned her weight against her door clutching her room key and towel closer to her.

_Going against her better judgment she had decided to check out the Wicca meeting on campus. And as she had figured they were all a bunch of blessed wanna bee's. Well all except for a nice red head who had tried to defend her against their bitch of a leader. But what had really caught her eye was the blonde who had come to meet up with the red head after the meeting had come to an end. She was stunning, gorgeous, beautiful. Unlike any creature she had ever laid eyes on...and she was staring right at her. She smiled politely at her and the red head then made to leave. Willow stopped her as she was exiting to make introductions._

_"Buffy this is Tara." the red head said waving a hand between them, seeing as Buffy was distracted by the blonde's approach and not wanting to be rude. "And Buffy..." Willow whispered "She's the real deal so be nice." Buffy nodded too taken aback to pay much attention to what her friend was saying. "Tara this is Buffy." Tara gasped as she made eye contact with the slightly shorter blonde. Once the introductions had been made Willow immediately began spouting out about how the meeting at been a total let down. _

_"Hi." Buffy said uneasily sidestepping her now babbling best friend. "I'm Buffy." The Slayer said reaching forward, as if in a trance. She couldn't explain it but something about the shy blonde standing before her and the deep blue eyes she was staring into...she couldn't describe the feeling she was getting as anything other than intense. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She glanced at Willow who was still carrying on about what a hoax the Wicca meeting had been, then back to Tara. She offered a shy smile to the taller blonde and offered her hand._

_"I'm T-Tara." She said reaching forward with her own. Buffy took it quickly and trembled at the hot jolt that flew through her system igniting her core. After a moment she released the hand and stepped back, eyeing a glazy eyed Tara curiously. She turned her attention to Willow wondering if she had gotten the same reaction from the blonde or if it was just her. Her friend was still talking so she guessed not. She glanced back to Tara and took in her figure, unaccustomed to the feelings working their way through her. Surprised that she was feeling this type of attraction to a girl, she wasn't dumb and knew she had been attracted to the fairer sex in the past but it had never been quite this intense before. _

_"Buffy." Willow said insistently grabbing Buffy's attention, a wide eyed look crossing her face, "I don't mean to rush you," she looked apologetically at Tara, "But I just remembered Oz asked me to meet him at the bronze tonight before he set up. I should have been there over a half an hour ago..." Buffy blotched out the rest of the sentence, slightly remembering the guitarist saying something along those lines to his girlfriend. She glanced at Tara and offered a smile._

_"Um it was nice meeting you." Buffy whispered still not really sure what the warmth, stirring in her system meant. Tara nodded swallowing what felt like a golf ball and blushed._

"_S-See you around?" she asked, confused by her own thoughts and the slight hum working its way through her. The shorter blonde flashed a stunning smile._

"_Definitely." Buffy said as Willow pulled her towards the Bronze. Tara grinned to herself then made her way back to her dorm. Thinking that maybe going to the Wicca meeting hadn't been a complete waste after all._

Tara groaned, after two hours of studying she was still unable to get the blonde out of her head and decided that a cold shower was the definite course of action. Making sure that everything was turned off in her room she quickly opened her door and made her way out into the hall. As the door closed behind her it snagged the end of her towel then locked.

Tara unaware of this continued walking blindly towards the showers lost in thought, her towel falling from her body. She gasped as the cotton surrounding her slipped to the floor and the night air touched her limbs. In reaction she hurriedly reached down for her towel, dropping her key in the process which slid under the door, and wrapped what was left of the material around herself. Her reddened face shot up to glance around the empty halls. She sighed thanking the goddess that no one had seen that little display. Slowly and uncomfortably she turned towards the door, trying to no avail to keep the towel wrapped securely around her, and searched the floor for her key, a small blush gracing her cheeks. After a moment of searching the reality of what had happened sank in and she paled slightly.

"Oh goddess." She murmured backing herself against the door, and raising a hand to her mouth. "How am I gonna get myself out of this?" she had already tried pulling the towel out from the door but it was useless, and knowing she wasn't strong enough magically to unlock the door herself, left her with only one option.

Finally coming to a decision she checked the halls once again, making sure the coast was clear then quickly bent down, exposing her ass for all to see, and tried to feel beneath the crack of the door for her key, thinking that if it hadn't slid under too far she could pull it out. It was a last resort she knew, but it was all she had.

Buffy slowly made her way down the campus stairs after dropping Willow and Oz off at the dorm and completing a quick sweep of the campus with the couple. Her body was buzzing like it always did after a good slay but for some reason tonight it was out of control. She rubbed her neck as a vision of soft blue eyes entered her mind, and her body pulsed in response.

"What's going on with me?" she murmured making her way through one of the last halls towards another fight of stairs, urging her body to calm down long enough for her to get home.

She froze in her tracks as a milky buttocks encompassed her view. She shuddered, her body flaring with arousal. She knew it was a Friday night and some of her pears got a little wild but this was so not what she needed right now. Focusing on her objective she tried to sneak past whoever was crouched on the floor and weasel by without being heard. She sucked in a breath as the floor creaked beneath her feet and the body that was huddled on the floor bolted up right and wrapped what looked like a towel around herself. Her eyes bugged as it dawned on her who she was looking at. "T-TARA?" she asked as the red faced girl tried to cover herself, and failed miserably.

Tara's face turned beat red and her heart began to pound as she realized too late that she wasn't the only one in the hall anymore.

"Buffy?!" she practically screamed taking in the wide eyed look she was getting from the woman and quickly tried to cover her breasts that refused to stay behind the scrap of a towel. "Um…ahh," She wrapped her arm around her chest and held the towel loosely around her naked apex. Yes she had wanted to see the woman again, but this wasn't exactly how she had imagined it.

Buffy shook herself, trying desperately not to stare at the pink nipple that was threatening to show itself again, and focus on the woman's face.

"What happened?" Buffy asked taking in the deep red Tara was turning and noticing the blush was leading down onto her chest. She shook her head again forcing her eyes to say above chest level. Tara watched as Buffy's eyes seemed to droop lower and groaned to herself.

Oh this is just great, she thought to herself unable to imagine how the situation could get any worse, and having to look at the hilarity of the situation. Even if she was beet red and naked, at least it was in front of someone she knew...well kinda. She eyed the gawking woman before her, and felt her body flush. Or at least someone she had hoped to know better and who would want to still know her after this.

"I-I was heading to the shower." she explained lamely, pulling the little bit of towel tighter around her. "And I got snagged." She motioned to where the towel was caught in the door and Buffy nodded, her head following the heavy rise and fall of the woman's chest. The slayer groaned catching a faint hint of arousal lingering in the air.

"Um…" she swallowed hard trying to clear her head. "Do you have your key?" she said looking around the floor her eyes settling on a pair of soft looking thighs.

"N-No…they fell under the door." Tara said her face burning. A light dinged in Buffy's head and she pulled her eyes from the silky legs.

"Oh so that's why you were…" she stopped as Tara covered her face, seeing how embarrassing this must be for the other woman. "I'm sorry." Buffy said quickly looking at the floor shutting her mouth.

"T-This is really embarrassing." Tara murmured letting her hair fall in front of her face. Buffy glanced at her own cloths thinking that maybe she could offer the distraught woman something to cover up with and sighed. She was only wearing a tank top and jeans, and she couldn't very well interrupt Willow. The red head had her boyfriend over and she defiantly didn't want an eyeful of _that_. Tara that was one thing…something she was actually enjoying but her red haired counter part she could do without.

"You don't have any friends around that I could get cloths for you from?" Tara shook her head no. "Um I could go to the main office and get a spare key?" she offered hopefully. Tara lifted her head up briefly then shook her head again in defeat face still beat red.

"N-No the main office closes around ten…no one's down there now." Buffy scratched her head at a loss and tried to prevent her eyes from wondering too much, not wanting the woman to feel any more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Um you're into magic mojo right?" Buffy probed gently. Tara nodded for her to continue. "Couldn't you pull the key out form the under the door or magically unlock the door?" Tara frowned.

"I-I could if I had my book…" Tara started. "But the books inside and I'm not powerful enough on my own to just will it to be done." Buffy frowned knowing she couldn't very well break the door down. Tara would be fined and maybe even kicked out of the dorms if she did that. Plus she couldn't just go around telling everyone she was a slayer, and breaking the door down would inevitably lead to questions. "M-Maybe I could…" Buffy glanced towards Tara who looked like she was trying to remember something.

"What?" Buffy asked smiling slightly at the blonde. Tara returned the smile, still blushing.

"I-I think I might remember a spell…" she trailed away trying to remember how it went.

"Um, I'm not exactly up to par with the whole Wicca way, that's more of a Willow thing, but what kind of spell are we talking about here." Tara grinned crookedly at her.

"Hopefully a relinquishing spell." Tara said softly, recalling the words. "Just so I can at least get my towel back." Buffy smirked. "This way I won't be pinned against my dorm room wall all night." Buffy chuckled a little.

"Yeah that would be helpful I'm sure." Tara smiled again then closed her eyes focusing her energy on the towel. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Buffy asked curiously as Tara grew quite.

"No…" she said softly begging to whisper what she hoped was the correct spell. When she had finished chanting a light flashed and Buffy moved her hand to shield her eyes.

"AHHH!!!!" Tara screamed wrapping her arms around herself as the towel completely vanished. Buffy's head shot up at the scream and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god." She said quickly turning to give the now completely naked woman a little privacy. "Um I take it that wasn't what was supposed to happen." Tara quickly tried to cover her intimate region with her hand and a raised leg, leaning against the door for support, while wrapping another arm around her chest.

"N-N-o!!" she said horrified at how the spell had backfired, looking around frantically for something, anything to cover herself with.

"Okay so what do we do now?!" Buffy said quickly feeling her body tense at the realization that Tara was now completely naked behind her.

"O-Oh goddess…" she said burying her burning face against her chest. "I-I don't know?" the two tensed as they heard voices coming down the hall. "P-Please tell me t-they aren't coming this w-way?" Tara said feeling herself shudder at the thought. It was bad enough Buffy was standing here with her like _this_, she didn't think she could handle anyone else seeing her in this state. "B-Buffy?" The slayer craned her neck further into the hall and groaned. They, being two frat guys were coming straight this way.

"I hate to tell you this but they're coming this way." Buffy confirmed.

"B-But…I'm…" she motioned to herself then pressed herself harder against the door leaning forward, wanting to crawl in a hole. Buffy didn't need to see what Tara was talking about, she had gotten quite an eyeful before she had turned around. A very nice eyeful, but she was sure the woman wouldn't want her or anyone else ogling her goodies considering the circumstances. "B-Buffy!?" Tara screeched as the voices rounded the corner, "H-Help me!?" but Buffy was already in action. Throwing inhibition to the wind and just reacting to the situation, she turned and mumbled a quick apology before placing herself against the woman and pressing them flat against the door, effectively shielding Tara's naked form from on lookers. To any passersby's it just looked like two girls being a little intimate.

Buffy sucked in a breath at the soft heated form she was holding against the wall and suppressed a moan at the delicious feeling of the body against her. As she heard the voices fade out as they entered into another room down the hall, she released the breath she hadn't known she had been holding and glanced at Tara. What she saw made her breath catch. The woman was staring at her hungrily, a firm blush creeping all the way down her body.

"T-Thank you…" Tara mumbled trying to catch her breath against the thick arousal coursing through her at Buffy's closeness.

"Sorry." Buffy whispered dropping her eyes to Tara's barley covered breast. "It was all I could think to do at the time." She shivered from the excitement working its way through her then glanced up into a pair of darkening eyes, knowing that if she didn't act soon she might wind up getting a little more intimate than what the woman was ready for. "Look, I don't have a room here on Campus, I've been commuting from home." Her gaze began to fall towards Tara's sex that was peeking out from under a delicate hand and couldn't help tremble with want. "I don't have any money with me to go to a store and get you something, nor do I think any store would be open at this time," she groaned closing her eyes. "I mean I'd gladly offer you my cloths, but I'm kind of wearing bare minimal myself." Tara nodded taking in Buffy's flimsy tank top, doubting that it would even cover much anyway. "And like you, I don't really know anyone else on campus besides Willow, who is um well she's uh _bus_y…sooo" She sighed running her hands roughly through her hair finally forcing herself to look at something other than the body calling out to her. "Unless you have another idea, the only thing I can think of is for you to comeback to my house with me and from there I could give you some cloths until morning." Tara's mouth fell open slightly.

"B-Buffy…" she groaned trying to hide her body again uselessly. "I-I can't go out in p-public! N-Not like this!" Buffy rubbed her brow, really not seeing any other option.

"It's late and I doubt anyone is going to even be out at this hour." She reasoned, offering the woman a small smile. "Besides my house isn't that far from here and I know a couple out of the way paths to get to it."

"I-I don't think I can do t-that." Tara said uneasily.

"Well if it helps I'm more than willing to play scout and look ahead, plus we can stick to the shadows." She said trying to persuade the woman who was still blushing. "Think of it this way, say for example," she paused. "Hypothetically speaking someone did see you." Tara groaned. "Just here me out, okay?" Buffy said hurriedly. "Would you rather it be a stranger who wouldn't recognize you from Adam in the daylight, or someone on the grounds who will for sure know who you are, because those unfortunately are your only options." Buffy sighed. "Unless of course you have another idea, and if so please tell me because I am at a loss here." Tara frowned, thinking about what Buffy had just said, weighing the options in her mind and seeing Buffy's point.

"I-I guess I have no choice." She said in defeat dropping her arms. She couldn't very well run while keeping herself in such an awkward position the entire time, so decided she might as well get used to the idea of Buffy seeing her naked now. Buffy nodded then turned back to a naked flushing Tara and gulped.

"So…" Buffy started her attention fashioned upon the skin that was now on open display and felt her pulse pick up. "Does that mean you want to try and sneak to my house?" she asked in a breathy whisper, watching the blush travel down Tara's chest to her navel.

"I-It would seem that way." Tara said consciously wrapping her arms around her breasts again. Buffy bobbed her head not really catching a word. "B-Buffy?"

"Uh yeah?" she asked instantly trying to look at anything other than the body before her. Tara couldn't help crack a smile at the shorter woman, getting a suspicious feeling that she was being checked out.

"I-I don't mean to rush you or…" she gave the now blushing Buffy a half smile glad she wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable with the situation. "B-But do you think we could try to get a move on…" she slackened her hold over her chest again causing her breasts to jiggle slightly with the movement, and hold Buffy's attention. "I-I mean before my sanity returns to me a-and I change my mind?" Buffy nodded following the movement of Tara's chest with her eyes for a moment until they stilled, then turned back to the hall checking for any sounds of movement. Hearing none she motioned for Tara to follow her, mentally smacking herself for staring.

"Yeah sorry…um this way." She pointed towards the stairs that were a little over a hundred feet away. "I don't hear anything, so I think the cost is clear." Tara took a deep breath and began to follow Buffy towards the dorm's exit.

They cleared the steps with little difficulty and made it onto the ground level without conflict, but just as they neared the last hallway Buffy caught the brief sound of a door opening. She stopped suddenly causing Tara to bump into her.

"S-Sorry." The Wicca whispered steadying herself and the shorter blonde with a hand to Buffy's waist. "W-What is it?" Buffy clamped her eyes shut against the pressure of the woman's thundering heart beat and soft curves pressing into her from behind, and tried to clear her head. She focused her attention away from her own impulses and listened again, noting that whoever had opened their door didn't seem to be coming their way.

"Never mind," she said in a scratchy voice, touching the hand holding her waist and twitching at the heat passing through her body at the contact. "Just thought I heard something…let's keep going." Tara reluctantly let go of Buffy's midsection and allowed her to lead them outside.

"Goddess it's f-freezing out here!" Tara said wrapping her arms around her body. Buffy couldn't help watch as Tara's nipples hardened against the cool breeze and noted that it was pretty chilly for the beginning of fall, as her own nipples tightened in response.

"I'm sure having no cloths doesn't help matters." Buffy commented, trying to lighten the mood while motioning for them to cut across what looked to be an empty campus. Tara rolled her eyes and did her best to keep up with the quick pace the shorter woman had set. Buffy glanced over her shoulder, checking to see if the Wicca was keeping up and felt her own body quiver at the slow bounce of the woman's breasts. "Focus, focus!" she growled demanding her body to behave.

"W-What did you say?" Tara whispered trying to keep up while blushing horribly, feeling a slight slick substance track on the inside her thigh. Buffy pulled them to a stop as they reached a line of hedges.

"Nothing important." Buffy growled out, getting a strong scent of sex coming from the woman. She steeled her body and pointed to the street that they had stopped in front of, then over to the cemetery just at the other side. "When I say go, we book it to the cemetery." Tara nodded face flushed from more than just running, but also from all the thoughts her brain was begging to entertain, _Thoughts_ she noted as her body began heating up, about a certain blonde that would have to wait until a later date.

Buffy glanced up and down the road not seeing or hearing any cars then whispered a 'go'! The two quickly scuttled across the road, trying as best they could to stick to shadows and remain unseen. But as they passed into Restfield cemetery Buffy began to have second thoughts.

"B-Buffy?" Tara asked sensing the slight change in the woman before her. Buffy quickly covered Tara's mouth and led them around the outer edge hoping to avoid whatever was setting her spidey senses tingling.

"Hey girlies!" A voice called from directly behind them. Buffy groaned releasing Tara and turned to the smiling vampire who was eyeing Tara up and down hungrily. "Ooh how nice of you!" he growled licking his lips. "Just how I like them, naked and ready." Buffy snarled her lip.

"You won't lay a finger on her!" Buffy hissed beginning to circle, motioning for Tara to stay back. The vampire just smirked.

"Well that wasn't exactly what I had planned on laying into her but sure why not." Buffy growled, lashing out, her patience lost.

Tara watched in stunned silence as Buffy began fighting against what she assumed was a vampire. Her mother had always warned her that they had existed in this realm but this was the first time she had ever seen one in person. But what surprised her the most was how Buffy was wiping the ground with him.

Her mouth actually gaped open as Buffy bolted up a trunk of a tree, a good five feet straight up, then broke off what looked to be a branch and flipped back down onto the slowly standing vampire, slamming the branch into his heart, all in one fluid motion. With a final scream of pain the creature burst into a flaming ash and faded away into nothing.

"Come on before we attract any others." Buffy said hurriedly, her adrenaline reaching an all time high. Tara looked up at her in a state of awe, noticing a slight glow to the woman's eyes.

"W-What are you?" The Wicca asked hesitantly, feeling her own body respond to the not so subtle flex of muscles beneath Buffy's cloths. "I-I mean you said you weren't into to M-Magic…s-so how did you j-just…" Buffy groaned, grabbing the woman by the hand and pulled her to her feet, leading them towards the other side of the cemetery.

"Have you ever heard of a Slayer?" Buffy asked finally, stopping as she approached a tall iron gate. She had debated on telling Tara or not, but taking note that the woman obviously already knew about vampires, she figured she might already know.

"A-A w-what?" Tara said not sure if she had heard the woman correctly. Buffy sighed.

"You know, the Slayer, chosen one, only girl in all the world blah, blah, blah." Tara shook her head in disbelief then nodded slowly, having remembered reading something about it once. She had always just put it down to legend, but observing the shorter woman before her now, she realized it had to be true.

"Y-Yes. I-I mean I've heard stories…" Tara whispered raking her eyes over Buffy.

"Yeah?" Buffy asked hesitantly as Tara's eyes wondered down her body then rose back to her face, "That doesn't bother you does it because…"

"N-No why would it?" Tara said taken back by the question. Buffy released a breath.

"I don't know some people don't take very well…it's a lot for some to take in." she rolled her eyes, then ran a hand over her eyes. "Plus…well this wasn't how I pictured you finding out…but yeah." Tara raised her brow, realizing that must have been the strange vibe she had gotten form Buffy earlier.

"Buffy, I've been exposed to magic my entire life…i-it doesn't bother me." She said softly catching her breath as Buffy smiled widely at her. "W-Wow…"

"What?" Buffy asked looking back at the high fence, debating on how to broach getting over it and trying to ignore the musky scent radiating form the blonde. Tara shook her head.

"U-Um…I-I just never thought I'd ever meet a Slayer that's…" she laughed as Buffy turned a pair of incredulous eyes toward her that locked on her chest instantly before rising to meet her eyes.

"I-If your about to make fun of my height," Buffy warned knowing she had just been busted by the smirk Tara was giving her, "We might have problems."

"N-No, no it's just when you said about the whole, this not being how you had pictured me finding out…" she waved a hand toward her body. "T-This isn't how I had exactly imagined getting to know you better." Buffy cracked a smile.

"Oh so you had planned on getting to know me better?" Buffy said taking a moment to look the woman up and down. Tara's eyes darkened at the look of interest she saw in Buffy's gaze and touched her arm, thinking that perhaps this wasn't the best location.

"M-Maybe we should get out of h-here?" Buffy shook herself then nodded stepping closer to the woman. "Um Buffy?" Tara questioned unsure of what Buffy was planning.

"I need you to hold on." Buffy said quickly.

"W-What?!" Tara gasped as Buffy wrapped her up in her arms and scaled the fence with one leap then landed softly setting her down.

"Come on, we're almost there." Buffy said backing away from the woman not trusting herself to keep her hands to herself. Not after having her that close again right after a slay.

"Goddess what did you just do!?" she looked behind them at the fenced in cemetery then back to Buffy who was striding up the street, a stiffness to her walk. Tara looked around, gathering her bearings then hurried after the Slayer. The rest of the walk was made in silence as the two approached a small house.

"My mom's out of town so you don't have to worry about anyone spotting you here." Buffy said hurriedly trying to unlock the front door, and having a hard time, her hands were shaking so bad. As the lock turned Buffy sighed and held the door open for Tara. Tara smiled her thanks and proceeded Buffy into the house, taking a quick look around the room they had entered then turned her gaze back to a now quiet slayer who was removing her shoes.

"You have a l-lovely home." Tara commented never taking her eyes off Buffy. Buffy shuddered against the heated gaze and shoved her hands that were itching to grab hold of the Wicca and take her against the wall, down into her pockets.

"Thanks." she mumbled, looking away. "Would you like a towel or sheet to cover with until I can find you a change of cloths?" Buffy asked trying to think of anything other than the ravishing the naked woman. Tara looked at Buffy questioningly then down at herself, beginning to blush against Buffy's wanting gaze.

"A-At this point I don't really see a reason." She said softly shaking her head. "I-I mean you've already seen me naked so what's the point right?" Buffy trembled and clenched her jaw against the primal urge trying to take over. The point she thought, is to make it a little easier on my hormones!

"I guess your right." she said dejectedly making quick strides towards the staircase, "I'll just get you..."she couldn't help her eyes form drinking in Tara's form. Without realizing what she was doing she began stepping towards the Wicca, but quickly shook herself out of it when a pair of intense blue eyes met hers.

"Buffy?" Tara questioned silently, having thought that she had seen a glimmer of interest pass over the slayer's features once or twice during the night, but nothing like this. What she had just glimpsed was wild, raw, and undeniable want. But once again Buffy was fighting against it and pulled away. Tara just couldn't place as to why.

"Um..." Buffy turned towards the steps. "I'm just going to go get those cloths now." and with that said she bolted up the steps, no longer trusting herself not to take advantage of the situation. When she reached the safety of her room she leaned her head up against the door panel, begging her heart rate to slow down.

"Buffy." Tara said from behind the tense Slayer. Buffy froze at the soft tone then closed her eyes as strong hands forced her to turn around. "Buffy look at me." the slayer shook her head no, practically moaning at the feel of the witch's hand on her. Tara sighed fighting against her own body's reaction to their skin on skin contact. "P-Please look at me."

"I can't." Buffy finally whispered stepping further into her room, away from Tara and opening a drawer to one of her dressers. Tara groaned, getting a little frustrated with the shorter blonde and crossed her arms over her chest. She rolled her eyes as she could feel the tightening nipples against her arms that had nothing to do with it being chilly. Great she thought. Just wonderful, could I be any more obvious? "I just cant."

"B-Buffy…" Tara started approaching the Slayer slowly, pausing as Buffy tensed. Buffy turned from the dresser a pair of sweat pants and a shirt in her hand and forced her eyes away from the Wicca. As her gaze landed on her bed she trembled.

"Here." Buffy said quickly moving towards the door needing to get out. Tara watched the emotions play across the woman's face and caught Buffy by the arm as she was handing her the cloths.

"B-Buffy talk to me." Tara said looking her in the eyes. The slayer gasped at the fire she saw staring back at her and turned away trying to fight against it. "Buffy." she said firmly setting the cloths on the bed. "W-What's going on?"

"Tara." Buffy whispered shakily, running her hand up the woman's arm. "I just need some space." Tara raised her brow.

"S-Space?" Tara took a breath then touched Buffy's face. "W-why do you need space?" Buffy shivered against Tara's gentle touch then backed away.

"Because at this very second, I'm…I'm this close to…" she slammed her eyes shut and ran her hand roughly through her hair. Tara stepped a little closer invading the Slayer's personal space purposely, sensing Buffy's internal struggle. "I don't wanna just…aghh."

"This close to what Buffy?" she whimpered as Buffy's eyes shot open and darkened to an almost black.

"Uh…." She licked her lips nervously as she watched Tara slowly closed the distance between them. "Giving in…" she moaned as Tara pressed her lips lightly against hers then pulled back to look at her.

"P-Please t-tell me I didn't read you wrong." She murmured resting her head against Buffy's, her body heating to an almost unbearable high. The slayer shook her head no gasping for air, her heart pounding. She looked up at Tara and whimpered at the desire she saw there. Tara wanted this as much as she did she realized. Finally allowing her self to give in, and let the fire she'd been fighting win out, she leaned in and pressed their mouths together, shaking at the intensity of it all.

Tara pressed her body more firmly into Buffy's, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck, instantly deepening the kiss when she felt Buffy's tongue seeking entrance. Buffy groaned as Tara pulled back from the heated kiss, wanting more, no needing more, oxygen be damned.

Tara grinned as Buffy whimpered into another heated kiss and ran her hands up the slayer's sides under her shirt. Her hands quivering at the heated flesh, not believing how good it felt. Buffy got the silent question and eagerly lifted her arms up for Tara to take the top off, needing to feel Tara against her.

When the shirt had been tossed to the floor Tara leaned in latching onto the slayer's neck and sucking strongly, pressing herself tightly against the other woman. Buffy squirmed panting at the feeling of having Tara against her, licking at her neck and knew she had to have more. With one hand already buried in Tara's hair urging her on, she reached around her back and unsnapped her bra, quickly disposing of it. Tara grinned around the ear lobe she was currently attached to and lowered her mouth to Buffy's now exposed breasts and wrapped her lips around one of the taught nipples crying out to her. Buffy groaned twisting her hand in Tara's hair as the Wicca brought her other hand up into play. After a while Buffy began to wriggle, the duel pleasure almost verging on painful as her body begged for release.

"T-Tara." She whimpered, her hips pushing forward looking for something to ease the pressure. "I-I." Tara let the nipple she had been nibbling fall from her mouth, feeling the coarse denim brush against her legs and hearing the slayer's plea. She figured she had done enough teasing for now and was more then ready to give in.

"Just hope you won't be needing these in the near future." She said hurriedly, whispering the spell that had lost her her towel earlier. Buffy's eyes shot open in surprise as one second she had pants and the next second they were gone, but quickly slammed them shut as Tara crushed there mouths together in a heated battle of tongues. The Slayer moaned arching at the exquisite feelings coursing through her body as Tara led her to the bed

"Is it normal to see spots." Buffy whispered her eyes fluttering open to look into the Wiccan's passion filled gaze as Tara pulled her down onto the mattress and straddled her waist.

"Hmmm that depends." Tara said laughing lightly at Buffy's dazed look and held up two fingers close to the slayer's face. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Buffy smirked nipping at them and pulling one into her mouth. Tara gasped as Buffy's tongue swirled around her finger and shivered. "I-I think y-you'll be fine." She groaned hoarsely as Buffy released the digit. Buffy winked causing her to grin crookedly then almost screeched as Buffy rolled them over.

"Says you!" Buffy said nipping down the woman's body. "But I beg to differ." Tara arched up as Buffy nipped at her tightened nipple, clamping her eyes shut.

"Huh?" Tara asked her mental functions slowly failing her as Buffy dipped her tongue down to swirl in the Wicca's bellybutton, then slowly trailed back up her body to whisper hotly in her ear.

"I haven't gotten a taste yet…then after that, maybe I'll be fine." Tara groaned rolling her hips,. "And then when I'm done, we'll see if you aren't seeing colors!" Buffy growled latching on to the woman's neck as Tara clenched her hands in Buffy's hair.

Okay well that's all folks…the original was well…hehe…uh. Let just say I had to edit a lot out, via the "rules". But the original idea came form an amazing woman who suggested I should share the lil' tid bit so here it is.

15


End file.
